


That new girl

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lydia Martin & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: There was something about that new girl
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197569
Kudos: 1





	That new girl

There was something about her. That new girl. Allison.

Lydia paid attention to her smile. How it lit up the halls as she walked. She paid attention to her eyes, a dark shade of brown, and how they would dart around whenever she looked nervous or lost. And she paid attention to her hands, how she would fiddle with her pens or keychain.

When she started talking to Allison, she learned even more about her. She loved chocolate milkshakes, thought snow was overrated and knew her way around a bow and arrow. Allison fascinated Lydia. She was so different from the usual boring bustle of people you would normally find in Beacon Hills.

Allison was smart, passionate and fiery. Plus she rocked a leather jacket like no one else. Lydia has a strong feeling they were meant for each other.

When she told Jackson this, he'd rolled his eyes and said she was whipped.

When she told Danny, he asked if she had feelings for Allison.

Truth is, Lydia didn't know. All she knew was that she and Ally were going to the mall after school. Whenever they ended up perusing purses or making out... well, she'd leave that to fate.


End file.
